The disclosure further relates to an extinguishing device for extinguishing fires having a trigger unit for triggering an extinguishing-agent flow, a propellant cartridge for providing a propellant, and an extinguishing-agent reservoir.
Such trigger units and extinguishing devices are usually utilized in canteen kitchens. Legal requirements and regulations and the constantly increasing demands of the operators of industrial canteen kitchens on the extinguishing systems require constant further development of the system components so that the required standards can be complied with.
Fires can often be fought effectively only if in addition to an extinguishing agent being applied also the energy supply to the appliances used is interrupted, for example the gas supply to a gas-operated stove. In known extinguishing systems, it is for example water, chemical extinguishing agents, foaming extinguishing agents and extinguishing gases such as nitrogen, argon, CO2, extinguishing-gas mixtures and other extinguishing agents, such as powdered extinguishing agents and aerosol extinguishing agents that are used as the extinguishing agent.
Known stationary extinguishing systems that exhibit mechanical trigger units usually exhibit a tensioning device for pretensioning a movable element. In the case of a fire, a trigger mechanism effects that the pretensioned element moves on account of the restoring force that acts, and thus actuates a release device such that an extinguishing operation is initiated. Such a trigger unit is for example disclosed from DE 20 2011 104 314 U1.
Other extinguishing systems exhibit a plurality of tensioning devices that have to be tensioned using a high degree of force when the extinguishing system is commissioned, so that in the case of a fire the interruption of the energy supply and initiating the extinguishing-agent flow in the direction of the fire zone can be guaranteed.
This means that a plurality of tensioning operations have to be carried out when commissioning such extinguishing systems, before the extinguishing system is ready to operate. Correct execution of the individual tensioning operations is essential for the function of the extinguishing systems and represents a potential source for faults.
Because of the necessity for a plurality of tensioning mechanisms, known extinguishing systems further exhibit a complex mechanical construction. In conjunction with a high part count, this complex mechanical construction leads to high production costs, in particular to high costs in the final assembly. The separate tensioning mechanisms further lead to an increased risk of component failure so that the operational reliability of the extinguishing systems is likewise impaired by the separate tensioning mechanisms.
A further disadvantage of known extinguishing systems or trigger units is the requirement for a high degree of force for carrying out the tensioning operations for commissioning the systems. This is the case in particular if manufacturers use pretensioning springs having a high spring stiffness in the pretensioning mechanisms. Known solutions lack suitable force-stroke conversions for reducing the required force when commissioning the systems.
The object on which the disclosure is based is therefore to be seen in providing a trigger unit and an extinguishing device that overcome at least partly the disadvantages described above. The disclosure was in particular based on the object of reducing the required steps for commissioning an extinguishing device so that the error potential is minimized when commissioning an extinguishing system, and in providing a trigger unit and an extinguishing device that can be commissioned with reduced force.
In a first aspect, the object on which the disclosure is based is achieved by means of a trigger unit of the type mentioned at the beginning, the trigger unit exhibiting a tensioning element that is connected in a force-transmitting manner to the coupling unit in such a manner that a change in the tensioning state of the tensioning element always results in a movement of the coupling unit.
The disclosure uses the finding that the dependence of individual actuating devices on in each case separate tensioning mechanisms can be broken by means of a coupling unit and suitable cooperation of coupling unit and tensioning element.
The tensioning element is designed to store energy, preferably potential energy. A change in the tensioning state of the tensioning element leads to a change in the energy stored in the tensioning element. At least parts of the tensioning element are preferably designed such that they can be deformed elastically, so that a change in the tensioning state is linked to a change of the shape of these parts.
The energy supply linked to the fire zone, which supply can be released and interrupted using the first actuating device, for example comprises the supply of a flammable fluid and/or the supply of electric power. A multiplicity of different stove systems like electric stoves, gas stoves and electric/gas combination systems can be operated by means of supplying the types of energy named above. A fire zone can, for example, be understood to be an area of a canteen kitchen in which the stovetop/stove flame is arranged and where therefore an extinguishing device having an inventive trigger unit should be operated.
After commissioning the inventive trigger unit, the extinguishing-agent flow is interrupted in the rest position of the second actuating device prior to the first triggering operation. The extinguishing-agent flow is released by switching the second actuating device from the rest position into the release position. When the second actuating device is then switched from the release position into the rest position, the extinguishing-agent flow is not necessarily interrupted again.
In a first preferred embodiment of the inventive trigger unit, coupling the first actuating device to the second actuating device takes place in such a manner that in the operating position of the coupling unit the first actuating device is in the release position and the second actuating device is in the rest position. In contrast, in the extinguishing position of the coupling unit the first actuating device is in the interruption position and the second actuating device in the release position.
The mobility of the coupling unit is preferably achieved by designing the coupling unit as a cylindrical piston or bolt that is guided so as to be moveable, in particular linearly displaceable, on the support structure of the trigger unit. By means of a linear movement inside a guide on the support structure, the coupling unit can thus be moved between the operating position and the extinguishing position.
As an alternative, the coupling unit is mounted pivotably on the support structure of the trigger unit in a further preferred embodiment. In the case of such a design, the movement between the operating position and the extinguishing position might be carried out by rotating the coupling unit.
It is to be understood that the extinguishing-agent flow can both be initiated and also maintained in the release position of the second actuating device.
The first actuating device preferably cooperates with a valve or a switch or exhibits a valve or a switch as actuating element for releasing the gas supply for a gas stove in the release position and to interrupt this gas flow in the interruption position by means of a suitable valve or switch position. As an alternative, the first actuating device can cooperate with a switch or exhibit a switch as actuating element that is designed to release or to interrupt an electrically conducting connection. Such an actuating device would, for example, be utilized when using the inventive trigger unit in connection with an electric-stove system.
In a preferred embodiment of the inventive trigger unit, the tensioning element applies a restoring force on the coupling unit in the direction of the extinguishing position in the operating position of the coupling unit. The tensioning element preferably exhibits a spring, in particular a compression spring. In particular helical springs having a cylindrical construction that are arranged such that they align with the coupling unit on the support structure of the trigger unit, are preferred. In the sense of the meaning of the disclosure, the spring can, as an alternative, also be designed as a helical tension spring, as a torsion spring, as a flexible spring, an air spring, a gas-pressure spring or an elastomeric spring. All these spring types share the attribute that they can be used as a storage means for potential energy. When the trigger unit is triggered, the stored potential energy is converted into kinetic energy that is transferred to the coupling unit and thus leads to a movement of the coupling unit.
The inventive trigger unit preferably exhibits a holding and tensioning mechanism that is designed to accommodate the restoring force of the tensioning element in the operating position of the coupling unit. By means of the holding and tensioning mechanism and of the tensioning element, the coupling unit can thus be pretensioned. The holding and tensioning mechanism holds the coupling unit in the operating position, while the tensioning element exerts a restoring force on the coupling unit in the direction of the extinguishing position. By pretensioning the coupling unit, only suitable initiation is required, i.e. a discontinuation of the abutment force for pretensioning, for example a loss of pulling force in the holding and tensioning mechanism, to release a movement and thus to realize a movement of the coupling unit from the operating position into the extinguishing position. In the extinguishing position of the coupling unit, the tensioning element exhibits less potential energy than in the operating position of the coupling unit, so that even in the extinguishing position the tensioning element can still be in a tensioned state. In the extinguishing position, the tensioning element can further also be in an untensioned state.
Particularly preferable is a trigger unit whose holding and tensioning mechanism comprises a first cable, the first cable being connected to the coupling unit via a deflection element. As a result of the deflection of the first cable, a first side of the first cable and a second side of the first cable are created. The deflection elements can, for example, be designed as a pulley that is mounted rotatably to the coupling unit. The axle, on which the deflection element can rotate, is preferably designed as a pin that is connected to the coupling unit. As a consequence, when the coupling unit is moved between the operating position and the extinguishing position, the deflection element likewise experiences a change in position that corresponds to that of the coupling unit. The deflection element exhibits in particular lateral flanks so that reliable guidance of the first cable is ensured.
In a further preferred embodiment of the inventive trigger unit, the holding and tensioning mechanism exhibits a holding member that is fastened to a first end of the first cable. The holding member is adapted to release the first cable when a limit value representing fire characteristics is reached or exceeded or when an electrical deactivating signal is present, caused by a fire-alarm signal. A fire-alarm signal is detected and/or triggered by a fire detector and/or a fire detection panel and/or extinguishing control panel if one or more limit values representing fire characteristics are exceeded or changes of one or more fire characteristics that characterize a fire or a fire that is starting are detected by corresponding evaluation algorithms. The fire detector or the fire detection panel and/or extinguishing control panel or a control unit then generate an electrical deactivation signal that is transmitted to the holding member via a signal-conducting connection.
As a fire characteristic in the meaning of the disclosure, for example temperature values can be understood. Furthermore, an aerosol concentration can be regarded as a fire characteristic so that the first cable can be released also as a function of smoke development. Further characteristics can be radiation values, in particular infrared radiation values or ultraviolet radiation values, or gas concentrations. Releasing the first cable as a function of the limit value of a gas concentration being exceeded, also permits the first cable to be released as a function of chemical decomposition products. As long as one or more limit values representing fire characteristics are not exceeded or no deactivation signal is present, a tensile force acting on the holding and tensioning mechanism can be maintained. If in the case of a fire one or more limit values representing fire characteristics are exceeded or if a fire-alarm signal was triggered, the first cable is released. The holding member is preferably designed as a thermal separation member that can be destroyed under the effect of a temperature increase in the case of a fire. If the holding member is designed as a thermal separation member, the first cable is released by destroying the thermal separation member. The destruction of the thermal separation member is caused by a temperature limit value being exceeded. The tensile force applied on the holding and tensioning mechanism can thus no longer be transmitted via the first cable. As a result, the holding and tensioning mechanism can no longer absorb the restoring force applied on the coupling unit by the tensioning element. On the one hand, this leads to the coupling unit being moved from the operating position into the extinguishing position. Actuation of the first actuating device and of the second actuating device resulting therefrom leads to the energy supply, for example the gas supply, being interrupted and an extinguishing-agent flow in the direction of the fire zone connected to the energy supply being initiated and as a result being maintained at least temporarily. As an alternative or additionally, also the first cable used can exhibit one or more thermal separation members or be partly or completely constructed from a material that is destroyed when a temperature limit value is exceeded.
In a further advantageous design of the disclosure, the holding member comprises a magnetic holding element and a deactivatable permanent magnet. The magnetic holding element adheres to the deactivatable permanent magnet. The holding element is attached to a first element of the first cable or it is part of the first cable, preferably of the first cable end. The deactivatable permanent magnet is preferably connected to a stationary part, e.g. a wall or the support structure of the trigger unit.
In the case of a fire or a fire just starting, a fire-alarm signal generates an electric deactivation signal and the permanent magnet is deactivated. Deactivation is understood to mean the cancellation of the magnetic field of the permanent magnet or its attenuation so that the holding element adhering to the permanent magnet and thus also the first cable is released. This leads to the coupling unit being moved as described when destroying a holding member designed as thermal separation member. The electrical deactivation signal is preferably designed as a voltage signal that is applied e.g. to a coil that causes the magnetic field of the electrically deactivatable permanent magnet to be demagnetized or attenuated. The coil is arranged on the permanent magnet.
It can furthermore be advantageous that the electrically deactivatable permanent magnet is connected in a signal-conducting manner to a fire detector, a sensor or a control panel. In advantageous design variants, the control panel can, for example, be a fire detection control panel, a fire detection panel and/or extinguishing control panel, an extinguishing control panel or a control room.
It is further preferred that the holding and tensioning mechanism of the trigger unit exhibits a stationary and rotatably mounted reel to which the first cable is fastened and on which it can be wound and unwound. It is in particular preferable that the reel is accessible from outside and can be operated manually. In this way, for example after triggering the trigger unit, the holding and tensioning mechanism can be tensioned anew by winding the first cable. By winding the first cable of the holding and tensioning mechanism, the coupling unit can be moved again from the extinguishing position into the operating position after the trigger unit has been triggered. As a result of the first actuating device and the second actuating device being coupled, they are also switched at the same time. Here, the first actuating device is switched from the interruption position into the release position when the first cable is wound or when the holding and tensioning mechanism is tensioned, and the second actuating device is switched from the release position into the rest position. In a simple manner, a triggered trigger unit can thus be brought again into a tensioned state.
In a further preferred embodiment of the inventive trigger unit, the first actuating device comprises a first cable that is fastened to the coupling unit. In combination with the first cable of the holding and tensioning mechanism, the deflection element and the reel, the first cable of the first actuating device forms a block and tackle. In this way, the force required for pretensioning the tensioning element can be reduced considerably. Commissioning an extinguishing device having such a trigger unit is simplified as a consequence.
The inventive trigger unit is preferably further developed in that the holding and tensioning mechanism exhibits a locking element that can be moved between a locking position and a release position. In the locking position of the locking element, the rotational movement of the reel is locked. In the release position of the locking element, the rotational movement of the reel is enabled. As a result of moving the locking element, the reel can be immobilized so that a tensile force exerted on the first cable can be transmitted. In contrast thereto, the first cable cannot transmit any tensile force if the locking element is in the release position and thus the reel is released. When the first cable of the holding and tensioning mechanism is subjected to a tensile force, there is consequently an unwinding of the first cable from the reel.
A further embodiment of the inventive trigger unit exhibits a second tensioning element that preferably exhibits a spring, in particular a torsion spring. The second tensioning element applies a restoring force on the locking element in the direction of the locking position. If, as a result, no further force acts on the locking element, the latter is held in the locking position by means of the second tensioning element, so that the reel is locked. If the second tensioning element is designed as a torsion spring, then it transmits a restoring moment to the locking element.
The holding and tensioning mechanism of the trigger unit preferably comprises one, preferably two, three or four manual release devices. By means of the manual release devices, the locking element can be moved from the locking position into the release position by manual actuation. The release device permits the trigger unit to be triggered by manual intervention. Thus an operator can trigger the trigger unit also independently of the cable release of the holding member or of the destruction of a thermal separation member. In particular in situations where a fire can no longer be prevented, but a fire effect has not yet occurred to the extent that the holding member releases the first cable, such manual release devices can also lead to an accelerated extinction of a fire. Even in the case of a possible failure of the function of the holding member or of other individual components, discharge of an extinguishing agent in the direction of a fire zone and the interruption of the energy supply can be achieved manually. As a result, fire protection safety is increased even further.
In a further embodiment of the inventive trigger unit, a cam is fastened to a section of the first cable of the holding and tensioning mechanism and coupled to the locking element in such a way that the locking element is moved from the locking position into the release position when the first end of the first cable is released. If, for example, a thermal separation element fastened to the first end of the first cable is destroyed by exceeding a temperature limit value in the case of a fire, this end is released so that the cam is moved by the pretensioned coupling unit and thus the locking element coupled to the cam is moved from the locking position into the release position and thus the reel is released.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the inventive trigger unit, the locking element is designed as a rocker. Here, the rocker exhibits a first arm and a second arm. The first arm of the rocker can here cooperate with the cam, while the second arm of the rocker cooperates with the reel.
It is further preferred that the second actuating device comprises an actuating arm that is preferably mounted rotatably about a stationary point. When the coupling unit is moved between the operating position and the extinguishing position, this preferably results in a rotational movement of the actuating arm of the second actuating device about this stationary point.
Particularly preferably, the actuating arm is arranged on a receiving and distributing unit. The receiving and distributing unit preferably comprises an internal thread into which a propellant cartridge can be screwed and thus connected. By means of an actuating mechanism that is coupled to the actuating arm of the second actuating device, the propellant stored under pressure in the propellant cartridge can be released. The release of the propellant preferably takes place by means of the cooperation of the actuating arm with an opening means of the actuating mechanism that is designed to open the closure of the propellant cartridge. By means of the rotational movement of the actuating arm, the opening means is moved or shifted from a passive position into an actuating position such that the closure of the propellant cartridge is subjected to a compressive force in the actuating position of the opening means. When a pressure-force threshold value is exceeded, the propellant cartridge is opened and thus releases the propellant stored under pressure, preferably compressed air or pressurized CO2 or N2. The actuating mechanism preferably comprises a restoring spring that cooperates with the opening means and whose restoring force acts on the opening means such that the opening means is always moved in the direction of the passive position as soon as this is permitted by the position of the actuating arm. The opening means can be designed in particular as a needle. If the opening means is designed as a needle, switching the second actuating device from the release position into the rest position does not result in an interruption of the extinguishing-agent flow. However, other actuators are also further possible as opening means. The opening means can, for example, be designed as a button embodiment so that actuation generates a switching signal for opening an on/off valve. Such an design permits the interruption of the extinguishing-agent flow when switching the second actuation device from the release position into the rest position. The receiving and distributing unit preferably further exhibits one or more outlets that are coupled to the propellant cartridge such that distribution of the propellant flow to several lines can take place. If the trigger unit is used in combination with an extinguishing device, the propellant is guided through lines to one or more extinguishing-agent reservoirs so that an extinguishing-agent flow can be initiated and thus an extinguishing-agent flow can be triggered in the direction of a fire zone. The extinguishing-agent flow is initiated by a pressure rise inside the extinguishing-agent reservoir that is caused by the propellant. The propellant guided through the line(s) into the extinguishing-agent reservoir propels the extinguishing agent from the extinguishing-agent reservoir into a further line system to one or more discharge units. The discharge units exhibit one or more discharge nozzles that give off the extinguishing agent to the fire zone.
The extinguishing-agent reservoir preferably comprises a closed container and an extinguishing agent stocked therein. When the propellant is released in the release position of the second actuating device, pressure develops in the at least one container as a result of the introduced pressurized propellant and the extinguishing agent is driven from the at least one container via fluid-conducting connections in the direction of at least one discharge unit and discharged over the seat of fire.
In a further preferred embodiment of the inventive trigger unit, the actuating arm exhibits a guide that cooperates with the coupling unit such that a movement of the coupling unit results in a rotation of the actuating arm about a stationary point. The guide preferably exhibits an elongated hole in which a pin of the coupling unit can be moved.
In a second aspect the object on which the disclosure is based is achieved by an extinguishing device of the type mentioned at the start, the trigger unit being designed according to one of the previously described preferred embodiments. Regarding the advantages of such an extinguishing device, reference is made to the remarks regarding the embodiments of the inventive trigger unit.
The object on which the present disclosure is based is further achieved by a kitchen having an extinguishing device for extinguishing fires, the extinguishing device being as described above, in particular exhibiting a trigger unit according to one of the previously described preferred embodiments.